The Egyptian flower
by beautifulbutterfly1
Summary: Aziza has just transfered to ouran high and shemakes quck friends with the host cluband her world is never the same after the first day...moriXoc...what can i say summeries suck m for language and maybe some stuffs later on im saying this here so i dont have to everychapter i only own AZ
1. Chapter 1

so yes i know i have another uncompleted OHHC fan-fic i just had a good thought and had to get it down :D enjoy and tell me how you like and ill work on both when i can cuz well i get busy sorry

* * *

i growled at the icky princess daisy yellow dress "oh this is not cool". i mumbled as i tried to get it to sit nicely on me i heard a chuckle from haruhi my best friend. i narrowed my forest green eyes at her. "what are you laughing at you at least got to wear pants i wanna wear pants" i whined at my short brown haired gender hiding friend.

"sorry Aziza its just one yellow is not your color and two the way you fidget with that thing is hilarious" my glare shut her right up. Haruhi just laughed and i sighed she was right yellow has never been and never will be my color. unfortunetly i was Egyptian full blood though the only way you could tell was from my tan skin and green eyes didn't seem to be all that uncommon in my head.

my natural white hair on the other hand though has caused me a great deal of grief. "well what ever lets get this over with" i was happy that japan was some what cooler then Egypt and i was able to hide my body shape by piling on the clothes under the god awful dress. Haruhi smiled at me and linked arms "so how is Sagira doing i don't get to see her much anymore".

i went to go answer her but three boys came up to her a pair of red haired twins and a blonde haired blue eyed man. "haruhi your late daddy was so worried" the blonde said while hugging a very not so happy haruhi. "sempi your not my father and i can be late if i want" i smiled and cleared my throat getting there attention. "im sorry but her being late was my fault" i said smiling as they looked at me.

"hey your the transfer student right" the twins said in unison, which creped me out. "yeah my name is Aziza Massri i just transferred here" i was slightly shocked that they knew my name but im sure there wasn't allot to do around the large pink school so they kept up to date on stupid stuff.

"im Hikaru this is Kaoru we are the hitachiin twins" this time it was only Hikaru that spoke. "this is Tamaki Suoh hes kind of a brat but you get used to him" Kaoru said this time. i noticed that they had different sounding voices when they talked apart "well its nice to meet you.

"so how do you know Haruhi" Tamaki asked as they walked me to the office. "oh i live in her apartment building and she helped me enroll here" all there nodded there heads. "oh so your a commoner to its a little late for admissions isnt it" i just smiled at them sweetly.

"never judge a book by its covers boys i thought you would have learned that by now" this got a curious look on there face. i just shrugged them off and opened the large oak doors that lead into the main office. as we where waiting a boy with black hair black eyes and glasses walked in he scanned me over which most if not all the people i had walked by did once or twice.

he then looked at Tamaki "so this is where you have been showing the new girl around". Tamaki smiled and had small chit chat as i talked to the woman at the desk and got my schedule. as i returned to the group i realized there where two more people there a small blonde haired boy who looked allot like Tamaki and a very tall black haired boy.

i whistled the newest boy was tall i am 5'6 and he still towered over me though the twins where taller as well just not by much. Haruhi smiled at me "Aziza this is Kyoya-sempai, honey-sempai and mori-sempi there also part of the host club i was telling you about". i smiled at them "nice to meet the infamous host club" the little blonde boy jumped of his tall friend and stood right in front of me.

"is your hair really that color" he asked genuinely which caused me to laugh. "yes here let me prove it" i pulled out my wallet and showed one of my baby pictures i had the same darker skin and a little bit of white hair. his eyes got huge "wow that's awesome i didn't know you could be born like that" i just chuckled at him.

"so did you get your classes Az-Chan" he asked me all little kid like and i nodded to him. "yup here you go" i said handing him my class list. "this is awesome you have literature , mythology gym and computer classes with takashi and the rest with me" i froze looking at the cute little boy.

"your a third year, more importantly your 18" i asked shocked. he nodded "yup com on we have to go get your books" he grabbed my hand and looked at the rest of the group. "ok guys you go on to class takashi and i can take her from here" i blinked still slightly in shock but snapped out of it as the other three said good bye.

Honey started leading me by my hand to the library to get my books i was thankful that they only had four periods a day here. i had the librarian hold on the second half for me until the end of the day which she happily said she would. "so its Takashi's turn today, oh will you come see the host club after school" i blinked.

"just for a few moments i guess i have to get home rather quick tonight to get ready for my first day of work tomorrow i said happy i could see the boy smile all crazy like. "alright ill talk to you at lunch bye" i waved at honey until i felt some of my book weight lighten up. i looked over at mori who had some of my books "oh you don't have to do that".

he looked at me and smiled softly "honey would be mad at me if i didn't . i watched his facial expression change a bit as he talked about honey it was sweet really. the walk into the first class which was literature was hell the classroom had been so loud i could hear it with the door shut but as soon as i stepped in just dead silence, oh this was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

so yes i know i have another uncompleted OHHC fan-fic i just had a good thought and had to get it down :D enjoy and tell me how you like and ill work on both when i can cuz well i get busy sorry...for disclaimer look in the summary thingy

* * *

_ the walk into the first class which was literature was hell the classroom had been so loud i could hear it with the door shut but as soon as i stepped in just dead silence, oh this was going to be a long day._

Oh i was very right about the day and it seeming to go on forever. though i was happy i started on a Friday that means i have all weekend to work on all the homework just for this set of classes. after gym class i met up with Mori and we went and met Honey who insisted on dragging me all the way to music room number three to see the host club.

i had to admit even though he had more energy then i thought any 18 year old should have he was cute. as i walked in the old music room i noticed they where getting set up "oh Aziza its nice to see you here though we are not open to the public for another hour". i turned to see Kyoya i smiled at him "oh i cant stay long i have to get ready for work tomorrow".

he looked at me confused "you know having a job is prohibited while you are in school here". my face dropped and i shook my head then i dug around in my backpack furiously and pulled out my cell phone and punched in a number.

_"hello this is Kiara" i sighed as she answered_

_"Kiara is Aziza im afraid i have some bad news"i said sadly i felt horrible that i had to quiet._

_"oh no what happened is it Sagira" i shoke my head at the phone._

_"no Sagira is fine its about work im afraid this school that im in has a rule about no jobs while attending i didn't know about" i said hopeful she wasn't mad._

_"oh don't worry Hun that's fine but your always welcome to come here" i couldn't help but smile._

_"i know thank you tell the girls i said i love them all and it was fun while it lasted and ill visit" she said goodbye and we hung up then._

i sighed and returned my phone to my bag and looked at the club. "so question what was your job" i looked at Honey after he asked. "hmm oh i just worked at a dance studio here in town" i said shrugging it off. the twins walked up "so you lost a receptionist job that no big deal" i smiled at them. "no i was a dance teacher" i said plainly as i moved to look at some of the beautiful pieces of china that was on the wall.

"wait you where a dance teacher" Tamaki asked genuinely interested i nodded "yup" i said popping the p not seeing why they where really all that interested "Aziza is world renowned for her belly dancing she is known as the Egyptian flower or the Egyptian lotus" i heard Kyoya say plainly. i turned around to see there shocked faces and i just smiled "told you boys not to judge a book bye its cover".

the twin looked me over then looked at Kyoya "i thought the Egyptian lotus was a belly dancer i didn't think she had this much fluff". i growled and grabbed my bag and moved to the back room i pulled out my belly dancer outfit but i stopped and walked out of the changing room and looked threw the crack in the door most had changed some where else they where in African wear i smiled and knew exactly what song to use.

i changed into a red basically push up bra and a matching red skirt with a gauzy type of out layer both pieces had red and gold beads dangling down. i smiled and checked my self out in the mirror the belly dancer physique was still that the only thing was a small scar across my lower abdomen.

when i was satisfied i moved to the door and cracked it open just enough to call Kyoya over. "what can i do for you Aziza" he asked calmly trying to see what i was hiding. "i have a favor to ask of you Kyoya but i don't want the boys to know until last minute" he narrowed his eyes at me.

"fine but you owe me and i can call on it at any time" i blinked then shrugged hen handed him my iPod "its set to play the im planning on dancing to" he smirked and took the ipod. "ill knock on the door when everything is ready" i sighed and closed the door my back pressed against the cool wood of the door.

Well other then the classes this was the first time in two years i had danced publicly and im doing it at school to prove a point. i ran a hand threw my white hair oh god what was i doing some of these kids will show me to there parents i bet then it will become to keep my secret.

as i finally calmed my self down i heard a knock from Kyoya i took a deep breath and made my way out of the room. i was hiding in the shadows until the lights finally turned off i waited tell the spot light came up in the middle of the room to make my presence known. i ignored the gasps and whispers from around me i took a deep breath again to sooth my self as "Waka Waka" by shakira started.

it wasn't a traditional type of music but i was able to dance to it i incorporated some of her moves but i was able to move some of my own to make it personal i was smiling as i let the music run threw me my hips moving in a way only a professional could. when the dance ended i was breathing heavily smiling widely i forgot that people where watching me until there was clapping cheering and whistling.

i blinked brought back to my senses i looked around and smiled wickedly at the twins "what did i tell you about books and covers". i laughed as i went back to change this time just into jeans and a tank top When i walked out of the changing room i was bombarded by allot of the guests and the host club. i smiled at them all "im sorry i have to go but i promise to answer one question now and that's it".

i chose a red haired girl in the back her green eyes where piercing "so did you stop dancing because of that hideous scar on your stomach". i froze and i could see Haruhi nearly die of a heart attack i sighed of course i would allow a jealous bitch ask. "no i ended my career for another reason that relates to the scar but nether of which where a mistake or do i regret any of it at all".

my answer didn't go unnoticed by Kyoya and it seemed o perk everyone's interest more i just brushed them off and smiled. "it was fun dancing for you guys i hope to do it again some time" i got allot of farewells as i walked out of the music room. i was smiling as i whopped on the bus and watched the world go by me all i could think about how good it felt to dance and tear down some snobby bitch.

when i got to the apartment building i went straight to haruhi's house and knocked on the door. "just a minute" a very manly girlish voice called out i couldn't help but chuckle. a very pretty woman answered the door her long chestnut brown hair was up in a ponytail "hello Aziza darling you here for Sagira". i nodded and before i could say anything the cutest little 2 year old girl ran right up to me her skin was lighter then mine but she had a light tan and her blue eyes contrasted with her white hair so well that it was breath taking.

"mommy yous bak" i giggled at her i always loved that she could talk as well as she could but the baby talk was to die for. "yes baby girl where you good for uncle ranka" she nodded and i smiled picked her up. "thank you for watching her Ranka i owe you so much" he just waved me off oh how i loved Haruhi's father. "think nothing of it as long as i get to dress her up and cuddle with her that's all i need".

i smiled "thank you i will talk to you tomorrow k and remind Haruhi that we are going shopping when ever is good for her". he said good bye and gave my daughter a kiss on the forehead much to her dismay cuz well even though he was a drag ranka was still a boy and they had cooties. i smiled and unlocked our apartment slipping out of my shoes and setting them just by the door.

"mommy cans we watch inkerbell" i laughed and grabbed the copy of peter pan and popped it in. as she watched i made dinner something i knew she would eat mac and cheese with hot dogs. i brought it to the table we both had some apple juice with it and cuddled together to watch the rescuers down under. the next thing i knew she was asleep and i was nodding off on the sofa.

it had been a long day and the dancing and falling asleep with my daughter just made it all better.


	3. Chapter 3

so yes i know i have another uncompleted OHHC fan-fic i just had a good thought and had to get it down :D enjoy and tell me how you like and ill work on both when i can cuz well i get busy sorry...for disclaimer look in the summary thingy

* * *

_it had been a long day and the dancing and falling asleep with my daughter just made it all better._

i woke up to a very persistent two year old deciding it was time to wake up. i rolled my eyes and smiled at her she gave me her big pouty face witch made me sigh "some one just wants to see aunt Haruhi dosnt she".

Sagira nodded feverishly and i just chuckled "fine but you have to have breakfast first". i went to the kitchen and pulled out trix her favorite cereal and i must admit mine as well. i gave her just a little bit and the rest to myself "its a good thing we are getting more food today baby girl we ran out of trix". she got this very shocked face her little hands on ether side of her face.

"oh nos anyting but the twix i bet it was that bunys" she said with such a serious face i couldn't help but laugh. "oh yes we shall blame the bunny so you better eat yours before he comes to get you" Sagira ate all her cereal and quickly jumped up that's when i relised she dressed her self some blue tights her favorite pink tutu and a lime green shirt proved it.

i sweat dropped "well no one can claim you are not my child" i laughed and i went into my room and pulled on some torn skinny jeans and a red tank top i walked out to her getting very frustrated with there barbie shoes. "you know little one we will just put those off when we leave Uncle ranka's" i said with a chuckle as i put them in my giant purse that doubled as a diaper bag.

i slipped my tennis shoes on and grabbed her hand laughing as her tutu bounced as she walked around. Haruhi was two doors down which is why i said she could leave her shoes off. i opened the door silently and let her run directly in to terrorize Ranka and Haruhi even though we had just finished breakfast it was about noon maybe and decent people where up already.

as i slid my last shoe off and set it down i herd a familer shriek and a two year old evil laugh. i could help but laugh i knew she had snuck up and tackled Ranka from behind. as i made it to the living room i heard "uh Haruhi who is that" i froze that was Kaoru's voice i slid open the door and walked into see the entire host club sitting around and looking at my daughter laughing like a maniac at Ranka as he made a face.

she saw me before they did and her face brightened "mommy uncle Ranka got a new funny face...wait nebermind its the sames as always". i could help but laugh as she said that "Ranka hun your teaching my daughter how to be mean". i ignored the shocked faces from everyone as i sat down and the very hyper two year old crawled in my lap.

"i couldn't teach her all she knows she gets the rest from you Az dear" i laughed and tickled Sagira. "i must admit her fashion sence and sarcasm are my trademarks" i said over the squealing girl. finally Hikaru raised his hand "alright im confused whats going on" i looked at him and the rest of the host club finally. "its exactly what it looks like im here to go shopping with Haruhi and my daughter" i said plainly as if he was stupid.

"i think Hika-chan is more confused as to how you have a daughter Az though she is just sooo cute" i smiled at Honey. "that is a story that will have to wait but right now i have to ask if i can barrow Haruhi and maybe Mori" he looked confused but nodded then looked at Mori. "Takashi you go with Haru-chan and Az-Chan and protect them k" he said a little to carefree and so little kid like.

Mori just nodded and i shrugged and turned Saqira to face me. change of plans baby girl i need you to stay here and protect uncle Ranka and Honey from all the super big kids especially the twins got it". she nodded in such a serious manner that it made me laugh i stood up and handed her to honey "we will be back soon k".

they all nodded and i left what was needed for Sagira before turning to leave Haruhi and Mori right on my trail. as soon as i knew we where out of ear range i sighed happily "good and i know Ranka wont let Sagira fallow us this time". Haruhi nodded and pulled out a list and so did i "hmm the toy store is first we should go there then the clothes store then the grocery by the time we are done getting the food they should be done wrapping the toys". "good idea oh Sagira is going to love what im going to get for her" Haruhi squealed almost in a girly type of way.

i laughed and noticed Mori's questioning look "its my baby girls 3rd birthday today so we are on a top secret special mission". he just nodded and looked off in the distance. i was humming happily for a while "how come you have a daughter" mori's question took me of guard i sighed and slowed down to walk next to him.

"when i was 15 i was rapped buy one of the boys from my school i don't really know who it was but i do member i had seen him a few times before" i said softly ignoring his pitty looks. i just waved him off and smiled "at first i was so upset when i found out about the baby but the thought of getting rid of her never crossed my mind, for mine and my daughter protection we where moved here just a few months ago because some one was threatening us Sagira was and still is the best thing hat ever happened to me' i said happily.

i heard sobbing then was pulled into a large hug i blinked then realized it was Tamaki the twins where behind him same with Kyoya. "that was the saddest story i have ever heard of" Tamaki cried out as he squished my head to almost bursting. "Tamaki let me go damn it my daughter didn't fallow did she" Tamaki let me go and shook his head.

"no Ranka and Honey are keeping her Occupied we came to help" the twins said in unison. i rolled my eyes "fine but we need to keep on a orderly time so i can get home". they nodded and i just shook my head Kyoya, Tamaki and the twins where discussing something secretly as Mori, Haruhi and i shopped. not that i minded i was just happy they let me get threw the stores fast.

i got the cake which was Tinkerbell and the matching decorations at the grocery store. on the way home i ordered a pizza cheese and pepperoni large and all cheese stuffed crust. my child loved her junk food i made sure there was candy as well as cake by the time we got the last of the presents i was very happy the others came to help because well i spoiled my girl this year.

i apologized repeatedly to them as they helped me carry the stuff back to the apartment. instead of going to Haruhi's we went in my home which was larger then Haruhi's apartment but then again it was also more money. "OK the presents can go in my room and the food in the kitchen" everyone set the stuff where it belonged and i started pulling out the decorations and hanging them up with the help of Mori for the really high places.

during the decorating the pizza came i paid the man and brought the boxes of tasty goodness on the table along with the soda. as everything was finishing there was another knock on the door when i opened it Honey had a few more colorifly wrapped boxes which made me laugh. "just in the room to the left with the others" he nodded and ran to the room to set them down and finish helping.

a few minutes later my apartment was transformed into a very piss poor never-land but hey she would be happy. i picked up the phone and called ranka to have him bring her over. after i hung up we all hid in some nook or cranny until we heard the door open and we all jumped out "surprise happy birthday Sagira".

i laughed as the now three year old jumped back clutching onto Ranka i moved to her and picked her up "happy birthday baby girl". she hugged me tightly "tank yous momma i lubs it" i pressed my forehead to hers and kissed her nose. "of course Hayati you deserve the best today" i put her down and she ran to the table where everyone was now sitting.

instead of sitting in my lap she ran straight for Mori and sat in his lap much to his confusion. next thing i new i had honey in my lap i looked at him "oh whats this am i being replaced" he shook his head. "no momma you neber be replaced i just wanna make sure he is good enough to be your boyfrind and my daddy" i nearly passed out from shock.

"baby girl i just met mori i dont think he wants to date me yet" i laughed jokingly my blush was apparent on my dark cheeks. she narrowed her blue eyes at Mori and stared in his onyx ones he never wavered which was saying something even for three Sagira could make most grown men waver under her intense stare.

"well hes gotta cuz its my birfday wish" i just shook my head and grabbed a plat putting the smallest piece of pizza i could on it and putting in-front of her. "mori could you cut it up for her" he nodded and turned her around with ease he reached around her and started cutting her pizza up. i couldnt help but smile as the night went over actually very well Sagira kept talking to Mori almost interigating him in a way.

Honey seemed to be doing the same to me as well and i had a sneeking feeling they came up with a plan while i was shopping. when it was time for cake Sagi blew out the candles and right as i went for a second picture she smashed her head in the cake. i sighed heavily but just chuckled as i saw her allcovered in cake i got a picture of that.

"Az-Chan who you taking pictures for" Honey asked i smiled and finished another snapshot. "oh these are for my parents i send them new ones all the time they will be happy to see we made friends" he nodded and i handed every one a piece of none birthday girl implanted cake. "some ones getting a bath tonight"i sang out to Sagira who froze mid bite. "only if eberyone can stay da nights" i blinked damn my child was good and i knew if i said no she would be a devil to get in the bath.

"its up to them i cant force them" she gave me a innocent look. "couldn't you try momma" i laughed and shook my head at her then looked to everyone. "well will you stay it would save me from the fussiest 3 year old ever" they all agreed Tamaki rather loudly and dramatically. i rolled my eyes and stood up putting Honey in Haruhi's lap really quick as i went to go get a washcloth for Sagi.

i made my way back to the group and sat next to Mori and laid my head on his lap which made him tense. i blushed but it was the only way i could get to Sagira's face. when i got off as much cake as i possibly could i started bringing out her presents which she went totally ape shit about. it took fifteen minutes for her to go threw the presents.

by the time i got the house slightly picked up Sagira was starting to getting tired and her signature druppy eyes and thumb sucking was a very good sign about that. i took her from mori "come on princess bath time then bedtime" she gave a whine of protest but my stern i am mom look stopped it. 20 minutes and a very clean little girl later we returned back to the living room Sagira in her brand new Tinkerbell footie pj's.

i had pajama bottoms for all the boys and Ranka had offered some of his shirts to help as well. i showed them the bathroom and went into my room slipping out of my jeans and t-shirt i put on some spankies and a large baggy t-shirt.

when i made my way back into the living room i was braiding my hair and smiled as i saw both honey and Sagira snuggled together. if it had been anyone else i would have been freaked but Honey acted more her age then she did so i was alright i sat next to Mori the twins walked out of the bath room looking at me "so where do we sleep" i shrugged your welcome to my queen bed and two people can use Sagi's room it has a pull out bed i usually sleep out here anyway".

they opted for my room and Kyoya and Tamaki took Sagi's room i grabbed a couple extra blankets and gave one to Kyoya who had drawn the short straw and slept on the trendl part of the Sagi's bed. there was one left after i covered Honey and Sagi up i handed it to mori "you can have the couch i can take the floor".

he looked at me and laid down i curled up next to m daughter and started to fall asleep happy. at some point i almost felt like i was being moved but as a warmth covered me i just figured Mori gave me his blanket so i just snuggled into it and fell asleep deeper.

* * *

Yup this happened diffrently then in the anime but some stuff will be slightly tweaked not that it will ruin it all or anything its just you have a crazy 3 year old in it now...and im letting you know i based Sagira's chara after my younger sisters at that age yup they where just like that and i loved it read and review please


	4. Chapter 4

so yes i know i have another uncompleted OHHC fan-fic i just had a good thought and had to get it down :D enjoy and tell me how you like and ill work on both when i can cuz well i get busy sorry...for disclaimer look in the summary thingy

* * *

_he looked at me and laid down i curled up next to m daughter and started to fall asleep happy. at some point i almost felt like i was being moved but as a warmth covered me i just figured Mori gave me his blanket so i just snuggled into it and fell asleep deeper._

my daughters birthday was a few weeks behind us and she was still on the high of being the center of attention. maybe its because i spoiled her or something i didn't know and i really didnt care she was my whole life. Mori and i not to anyone's surprise had started going on dates not actually dating but him and Honey have started hanging around so much that she now calls Mori daddy and Honey brother.

I enjoyed Mori's company and he fact that he could handle one of the most crazy 3 year old ever. it was a normal routine as well drop Sagira off with ranka school sit at the host club for maybe a hour or two then go home and rest up with Sagi until Honey and Mori came over. that is until ranka called to tell me that he had a interview and couldnt watch sagi while i was at school.

finding a baby sitter that could put up with my daughters craziness was hard enough but doing it on short notice was impossible. so i called Tamaki up and tolled him to tell the other because i most likely will be asleep threw the day. he told me to wait a moment which i did although it really was like 20 but when he told me to just bring Sagira to school the chairmen approved it i nearly fainted.

after a few minutes of reassuring i just sighed and accepted it which lead me to where i am now standing outside of the chairman's office my 3 year old in a miniature version of the girls school dress complements of the hitachiin twins. i sighed and shifted Sagi on my lap and waited patiently thankfully the important call only lasted 20 minutes of the time i had to wait there.

i looked to my side Honey insisted that he wait with me seeing as how it was the day i have classes with him. when we where called in Honey watched the Diaper bag as i led my mini me into the large office. she was entranced by everything but this office she felt like it was a good time to try to get into everything. i held her close and sat down making sure she couldnt get away.

"im sorry sir she isnt usually this squirmy its just she likes to be nosy when she knows people are watching" i said trying to hold onto the squirmy 3 year old. he just laughed and thats when i saw the resemblance to Tamaki it made me smile he was just like his father "oh dont worry i remember children at that age they can be quiet a handfull".

i nodded and pulled out a sucker i rememeberd about that was in my pocket and handed it to Sagi "oh this ones a handfull and knows it and im really sorry i had to bring her today its just her normal babysitter had something come up and i couldnt find anyone". he waved it off "no no dont worry about it at all your teachers are allright so long as she dosnt throw a fit or anything".

i smiled "i brought stuff to keep her intertained plus im sure so many people will keep her busy with all the attention she wouldnt dare". he laughed "allright then off you go i just wanted to see her for myself my son makes such a big fuss about her and now i can see why". i chuckled and bid him farewell and went back outside to meet up with Honey.

HOney automatically took Sagi's hand from mine and walked with her just like any big brother would. i smiled happily and slung the diaper bag over my shoulder happy i got to use it for books child stuff and a purse man i was going to break a world record with this thing. we made our way to the cafateria where we had promised to meet the rest of the host club mainly to show off Sagi.

i was getting slightly nervous it was one thing for my friends to know but now the entire school will know that i have a daughter and oh god i could hear the rumors now. a excited gasp from Sagi stoped my thoughts in there tracks we had just entered the main eating hall thingy and boy did she love it.

Honey is strong dont get me wrong but even a body builder couldnt stand up to a 3 year old who wants to see everything. i was about to grab her when she was lifted up i smiled when i saw it was one of the twins. "thank you Hikaru i think Sa-chan would have pulled off my arm" i smiled to honey. "you where brave holding on for as long as you did Honey" he beamed proud.

it was so easy to forget he was my age Sagi loud giggling pulled my attention back to her. the twins where fighting with Tamaki about who got to hold her and honestly im suprised no one came to see what was going on.

when mori came over and grabed her from all of them i smiled he held her the way a father would. "Daddy!" sagi cried out and wrapped her arms around his neck which just made me smile. i walked over to them and stood on my tip-toes kissing his cheek "thank you but i think i need to take my little trouble maker classes are going to start soon".

he nodded and handed her to me i had her balancing on my hip and honey carried my bag as we walked to class. i stood outside of the room for a second before i turned to Honey "i can take my bag now you dont have to carry it" he shook his head. "no i got it plus you gotta introduce her so ill just put it at your seat" i smiled and nodded fallowing him in.

as soon as she was visible to the rest of the class there wasa a silence which made me uncomfterble but Sagi was completly unaware. after talking with the teacher i turned to face the class and took a deep calming breath. "this is Sagira she is my daughter and has to be in class today im sorry if that bothers anyone" there was soft whispering.

that was until Sagi took charge "im free and im going to high school for the day so be nice k". her adorible baby talk won everyone over and i sweatdropped and made my way to my seat. it was like that in all classes though art she go to talk a little more because she got to show off her tinkerbell coloring books.

at lunch we had a huge crowed around us trying to see her and i couldnt help but laugh at that. she was living it up with all that attention i knew and so did the host club though they didnt help much eather. and when she called mori dadd well that was priceless i think all the girls nearly died until i explained to them that he wasnt really her dad.

it turned out that the day was cut in half though due to some big important meeting. so we all just went to the music room and hung out which just made Sagi squeal in delight. i just smiled and watched her play with Honey and Tamaki i was leaned up against Mori enjoying his warmth. i watched as she got into everything causing Kyoya to get slightly upset it only made me smile wider.

* * *

Yup this happened diffrently then in the anime but some stuff will be slightly tweaked not that it will ruin it all or anything its just you have a crazy 3 year old in it now...and im letting you know i based Sagira's chara after my younger sisters at that age yup they where just like that and i loved it read and review please


	5. Chapter 5

ok so i know it has been a while but between my computer breaking waiting for a new one and life going absolutly crazy...aaaand finding old stories i finally got to this story again i am so thankful for the reviews it finally got my lazy butt in gear for this fanfic i appreciate it...this chappy may be short cuz i am cleaning and typing its wierd i know but it helps...keep on keeping on peeps and if you like my writing check out some of my other stories i have to work on :P

* * *

_so we all just went to the music room and hung out which just made Sagi squeal in delight. i just smiled and watched her play with Honey and Tamaki i was leaned up against Mori enjoying his warmth. i watched as she got into everything causing Kyoya to get slightly upset it only made me smile wider._

I was dozing off exhasted from the crazy time at the school with my daughter, that was until there was a lound bang and i jumped up quickly to see what Sagi had broken. "Aziza oh my girl there you are" i blinked and looked to the entrence of the music room my mother was standing there her black hair up in a bun her brown eyes looked like they where watering.

"Nanna i mished yous" Sagi ran up to her grandmother hugging her legs. "oh my grandbaby there you are i heard you where here" i walked over to my mother and smiled i was about to say something when my father walked in. "oh there is my girls i was wondering if we would find you" i blinked astonished that they where here.

"mom, dad not that im not happy your here i am really its just why" i asked suspisously knowing they had a reason. they looked at each other "Aziza you must know we did not tell him you where here he had some one fallow you". i tilted my head "who is here" before they could answer a man walked in he had short black brwn hair and had gray eyes he was tall a few inches shorter then mori actually he wore the ouran high mens uniform.

i nearly died "Amon what are you doing here" i growled out and grabed Sagi holding her close in a protective way the Host club noticed this and moved closer Mori put a arm around me. Amon smiled "i just enrolled my parents are very supportive of the idea although they dont like that im here with you" his eyes landed in Sagi who was trying to hide in my hair.

"so that is the child i helped concive to bad she looks like you though some hair dye might help with that" i held Sagi closer to me. "we already went down that road you can never have Sagi and you know that not in egyt and not here" he laughed . "yes i remeber dont worry i will not try to take your daughter in our daughter in any legal action" i felt the clubs eyes on me.

normaly i would try to run but i felt at that moment sick of running i held my head up and glared "we both know you are capible of many things that are not legal". he shrugged and walked foreword towords me mori moved in front of me making his precesne known to Amon "oh i see you have back up now good you may be needing it".

he laughed chuckling to himself i held my place until i knew he was far enough away then i lost it my eyes went wide with fear and i looked at my parents."how could the goverment allow him to be here they know what he did and what he is capible of doing" my mother came up to me and wrapped me in a hug.

"i know darling i know we have no idea how it happened but we talked to your headmaster and he has made sure all of the classes he has is on the other side of the school from you" i bit my lip to stop it from trembling. "he will try to take Sagi again i know it i cant run any more mom i cant Sagi loves here i cant do that to her" i felt a little hand tug at my sleeve and i broke away from my mother.

Sagi looked like she was going to cry "mommy that bad guy isnt going to try to hurt me again is he". i smiled as best as i could for her "i wont let him baby i promise we may have to move but we are staying in japan". she perked up at that and i set her down "go play with Honey i have to talk to your nanna and papa right now okay".

she nodded and grabbed Honeys hand and dragged the small blonde child over to the area she had her toys. i ran a hand threw my hair and looked at everyone "well i guess its time we all talk about everything".

* * *

i know this is short and not all that great but i promise i will update this weekend while house sitting and make a loot better chappy i might even redo this one i just have to finish cleaning and get to bed at a hopefully decent time early mourning looong day love all of you who read this and especially if you review :D


	6. Chapter 6

oh my gosh im soooo sorry i havnt written in a while lets just say i had a sunburn that seemed like i was in hell itself my family came up and visited my sister had a baby and well to be honest i was working on my novel and i sort of lost my writing muse but god dang it i got it back i promise i will try not to leave for tolong anymore and i will work on all my other preatty fictions while balancing my crazy as hell life and my novel...you know for a person who dosnt work i sure as crap am busy lol please read and enjoy

* * *

_she nodded and grabbed Honeys hand and dragged the small blonde child over to the area she had her toys. i ran a hand threw my hair and looked at everyone "well i guess its time we all talk about everything"._

she was looking at her hand watching as she fiddled with her fingernails. she finally looked up to waiting eyes she took a deep breath gathering her courage. "well you see im not really a scholarship student my father is the head of the egyption presidential security and my mother is head of a high up company there we actually have allot of dealings with each of your families"._  
_

all but my parents and kyoya seemed surprised at that statement i took another calming breath as i continued "Amon was the first man i thought i loved he and i had grown up together so i honestly thought it was natural that i would love him, but one day after a date we had gone to his house and his father being a high up in the military was gone his mother passed away in childbirth".

i shook my head they really didnt need to know so much about him but i was babbling it happens apparently Mori noticed this and wrapped a arm around my waist. i leaned into him i need his warmth to help me get threw this "it was just a normal night we where watching movies eating popcorn having i admit some wine coolers though he started going after his father liquor i refused though which seemed to make him mad.

not long after he was drunk i mean no coming back or remembering what had happened sort of drunk, which is the first time he struck me he was a very violent drunk it turns out when i picked my self up and go to leave he was pissed he blocked me from leaving the next thing i knew he decided he wanted me and he raped me" my voice cracked as i said that i never wanted to tell anyone that but they had to know.

i felt Mori tightened his grip on my waist i continued "after he was done he passed out and i ran home i did not tell my mother or father and for the next few weeks i avoided Amon as best as possible but i could not completely we had some classes together, a few weeks later i found out i was pregnant i told him and he flipped claiming that i had no right to be that was the second time he hit me for a month i stayed with him and kept my pregnancy a secret threw that time he abused me mentally and physically

i finally had to tell my mother because she grilled me about the bruises and busted lips and i knew i was starting to get bigger as soon as she found out she pulled me from my school i broke it off with Amon who was not to happy and i went threw my pregnancy under the watch of my parents i had not heard or seen Amon at all until two weeks before i was due he showed up while we where out shopping for some baby clothes he completely took me off guard and punched me directly in the stomach"

i looked over at my daughter the light in my life the only thing that kept me going i was still watching her as i continued "i had to go into the emergency room and have a emergancy c-section which is why i have my scar i almost didn't make it but i pulled threw for her as i recovered it was leaked out that i had my daughter Amon tried to get my daughter but my mother being the smart woman she is had proof of what he was like and he was denied custody and even visitation but that didnt stop him he had her kidnapped

it took us a while to find her because he had dyed her hair which for one is not good for a baby and he was not allowed any where near him we tried to get him in prison or something but his family has to much pull so the worst thing they could to was have his family pay me money and made it so no matter where we where he would never have her"

i looked back at my friends "that is when i moved here and you know the rest now i am just worried he has something horrible in mind to get her or get back at me" i shuddered at the thought of him getting Sagi. Mori held me close and i looked up at him wondering if he saw me any diffrent now that he knew i hopped not i had to admit my feelings for him had deepened.

Mori just gave me a soft smile "do not worry we wont let anything happen to you or Sagi you both can stay at mine and honeys place we will make sure you are safe" i smiled softly "thank you i would feel better if you where close i will admit though im not sure if i could be such a burden on your family Mori"

Kyoya looked at me and closed his phone that i had no idea he had out "i have a safe house set up for them and mori and honey can stay there if they wish that is not a issue my families private police force will be watching the house closley and we will also watch Amon i have a feeling he did not come here for just the academics"

i smiled so happy i had such good friends and they where all willing to help me out so much. i had a sinking feeling kyoya was right though and it scared the crap out of me.

* * *

soooooo i toatally pulled this one out of my butt lol but im happy with it makes up the last chapter which was crap i must admit please read and review i love seeing that people read my stuff and read some of my others if you like my writing style i promise thouse will be worked on soon i just had to get something out i was afraid you guys would start trying to hunt me down if i didnt soon lol


	7. Chapter 7

i no own anything but the oc's

* * *

_i smiled so happy i had such good friends and they where all willing to help me out so much. i had a sinking feeling kyoya was right though and it scared the crap out of me._

the entire host club and Haruhi's father helpped me pack my apartment i smiled happily i made sure to make treats for all of them as a way to say thank you. after the cooking was done i went into my room with a couple of boxes and started placing my pictures and other nic-naks in there.

i sighed trying to imagine what this safe house looked like, knowing something like this was out of the question since Kyoya hated the apartment idea. i started folding my clothes until i felt arms around my waist and a chin resting on my head.

"you know honey and i will always be here for you no matter what" i smiled hearing Mori but continued to pack. "i know you will be but im afraid of Amon not because of me but because of Sagira" he squeezed me tighter and rubbed his thumb on my sides to help keep me calm.

"i know you are and i am worried about the both of you but i will be there" i smiled and finshed packing seeing as how i didnt have much it was simple and fast. "you know the story you told me at first isnt the story you told us yesterday" Mori stated i sighed and turned around to face him.

"i know and im sorry its just i have had alot of people tell me i was over reacting and i only said rape cuz i wanted out of the relationship" mori smiled at me. "i would never think that" i smiled warmly and kept packing. "i know i know lets finsih packing this is the last room" he nodded and let me go he finished pulling stuff off the wall as the other hosts came in tamaki made some big deal about helping so i let him.

i turned my back on that pesky host king for two minutes to pack up my blankets and i heard a squeek. so i turn around he was hiding something and blushing i was just going to put it off as something wierd tell i saw what drawer he had open. "you pervert you went threw my underware drawer there are somethings that are sacred and you just do not do" i could feel the urge to kill him high.

"im sorry i didnt look first im sorry" he begged and pleaded all i did was snatch the light blue underware out of his hand that he was now holding up and i pushed him out of the door. i sighed and finished what little packing i had left and took the boxes out of the room.

i was instantly bombarded with honey and of course Sagi "Az-Chan can Sagi-Chan spend the night at my house please i promise no one will come there unless they are invited and you wont be alone Takashi will be with you". i blinked "you want Takashi to leave your side for the night you sure plus Sagi and i have to un-pack".

the cute little blonde smiled up to me and Sagi joined in i felt a sweat drop forming. "fine but you young lady are un-packing tomorow after i pick you up got it" they started jumping for joy and honey picked up a bag suspiciously allready packed. "i called the car its waiting outside we will see you later" before i could get a sound out the door slammed shut and i could hear a car door open and shut.

"i need to stop being the cool mom" i sighed and set the boxes down. kyoya walked back in the room snapping his cellphone shut "the house is ready we can start moving they alarm system is set up and monitered by my private police force and no one will get in unless approved before".

i nodded smiling happily knowing i was safe with kyoya monitering everything he wasnt all that bad even if he made me and Mori hide our relationship. "and since im doing this for free i think its only fair if you work for the club as the musical and dance portion of our packages" i felt a sweat drop forming and i took back what i had previously thought.

"fine whatever lets just get this stuff moved so i can get as much done with out the mini me as possible" with a snap of his fingers a storm of people ran in picked our boxes up and ran out. a giant sweatdrop was on the back of my head.

"i should have expected that" i looked around at the now empty apartment and sighed. i had plenty of good memories in here especially with my daughter but i knew it was necessary for us to move out. i walked out behind Mori and closed and locked the door and stopped at the land ladies apartment and dropped the key off with her.

i got in the black bently with mori and Kyoya and the rest got in the other car and off we went towards the new chapter in my life. i laid my head on Mori's shoulder and he wrapped a arm around me. the ride was silent just what i needed i was about to fall asleep when the car pulled to a stop i stretched and opened the door before the driver could.

as i stepped out i gasped the house was amazing, it was a two story brick house like one you would see on those post cards brick with wood trim a shingled roof sat ontop. there was a lovely little wood door the small window was in a heart shape. a couple chimney stakes where placed around the house the gardens where vast and full of many different types of flowers in alot of different colors. a small cobble stone path lead from the circular drive way.

to say i was in awe was a understatement "oh my god who is paying for this". kyoya suddenly appeared next to me "your parents had this property the whole time didnt you know". i shook my head confused i had been to all of our vacation homes so this was new.

"they bought it just for you and Sagi" i was shocked it was like my mother and father had gotten the cottage from inside a fairy tail. "its perfect" i breathed out happily Sagi was going to love this. "oh and there is one more surprise" kyoya said in a way that made me feel like i was going to regret it.

"suddenly the door burst open and out popped three olive skinned black haired brown eyed people. my own green eyes opened wide as the Gothic clad man and two girls ran up and hugged me. "oh my god Chiko, Sari, Uma what the hell" i stared at my three best friends in the entire world wondering what the fuck did i miss.

* * *

ok sooo im sorry i havnt updated like i should have writers block a uncle dying and helpping my sister along with being a first time mommy has me taken away from my lappy that and its a crap lappy sooooo im back after re-watching ouran high i have decided to update sooo i wanna put a lemon and im thinking chappy after next any thoughts...yes it shall be with mori why cuz i feel i need the nosebleed XD as for the house look up sweetheart cottage on google that what my mind is seeing probably not what im writing but you all loves me any way cookies for all *tosses out confitti cookies*


	8. Chapter 8

I no own anything but the oc's

* * *

**_Suddenly the door burst open and out popped three olive skinned black haired brown eyed people. My own green eyes opened wide as the Gothic clad man and two girls ran up and hugged me. "Oh my god Chiko, Sari, Uma what the hell" I stared at my three best friends in the entire world wondering what the fuck did I miss._**

"Well we are here to visit you dummy of course your parents told us where you and sagi where speaking of the little diva" Chiko said the black haired brown eyed girl who was taller and had a bit more assets in chest department then Sari said looking around.

"Where is the little diva princess I brought presents" I laughed still completely smothered by my friends hugs. "She is at a friend's house I will get her tomorrow" Sari got right in my face pressing her tiny cheek to mine.

"She pulled the puppy dog eyes again didn't she I told you Chiko was a bad influence on that girl" I was about to retort something back to her but a hand on my boob stopped me. If I where in an anime an angry tic mark would be all over.

"Chiko when did I say it was ok for you to molest me" she smiled innocently and that when I noticed that the rest of the oh-so not-used-my-friends host club where standing there since Tamaki decided to go on this whole rape sepal that him and Chiko where now arguing about.

I sighed "oh nothing like friends to liven up the evening" that when I gave an evil smirk to Uma who was silent and still was. The sneaky devil thought I wouldn't torment him I bet but oh did he have another thing coming.

"So~ Uma my lovely handsome awesome friend of mine~" the color drained from his face as I sang out the words. he was a very handsome guy well built probably just as much as mori but mori was well different for one I didn't see him dressing in black pants with chains adorning it along with a Legend of Zelda tee that showed link squashing the oh so annoying fairy Navi.

Nope Uma was special "are you going to sing for me~" this time he smirked and I drained of color because at the same time Kyoya did as well. "actually my sweet baby Az your good pal Kyoya here has paid for us all to sing just like in the good old' times" I nearly fainted but settled with pointing a accusing finger at my three best friends.

"You all are spies for the shadow king aren't you traitors the lot of you I should have you hanged by your toes" my oldest friends laughed and bowed to me my newer friends who had only seen me in mommy mode seemed slightly confused.

"what just cuz I'm a mom doesn't mean I can't be funny sheesh besides at school I'm busy with school work and at home the many times you all have been there my daughter has been there you all didn't believe the weird cheesy bit I did with my little girl was only around her for shame" I smiled cheekily and the twins shrugged.

"we always figured you where nuts only because your daughter is your carbon copy" kaoru said, "but we had no idea you where in a band to I thought you were a belly dancer" Hikaru finished the sentence.

Suddenly Chiko and Sari where sitting at my feet back to back and Uma had his arms around me his head resting on my right shoulder. I gave this very serious face but added a hint of seductiveness in it just like the good old' times "we are the former band 'the queens guardians'" Chiko said happily which broke my concentration and laughed.

I looked at mori but his face shone brightly with jealousy I know it was because of Uma "oh Uma dear~ I think you made my boyfriend jealous". Uma smirked then scoffed "don't worry dude Sari is my girl and just as our bands name says we are her guardians nothing more though I'm sure Chiko will try to convince you otherwise".

At my boyfriend's very cute and confused face I felt two arms slip under mine and start groping my c-cup boobs. "Yes it will be Chiko you have to worry about she is a very touchy friend" I said without breaking my serious face.

"well who is for going inside we brought you a big kid present my baby queen" I sighed at Uma, the oldest of our group (the only mister to) was 28 I the youngest was 18 Chiko was a prevy 20 and Sari was 25 going on 40.

"Well we shall leave you all to your business of catching up the hosts and I have to be going" Tamaki said as he flung the rest of the club (excluding one seriously confused mori) in the cars as they sped away the moving company came.

As mine and my daughter stuff was loaded into the new house I leaned against Takashi's chest and smiled happily. The mover much like before ran in and out of the house in a cloud of dust and left just as fast.

"Well adult fun time is now in session especially since no little children here" Uma said leading Sari and Chiko in the house in a marching band style weird sparkly baton and all.

"My friends are weird" Takashi nodded as we fallowed the band of misfit Egyptians in the house. Which had furniture in it already the there was still like Cinderella's cottage sort thing whites Gold and some blues was the color theme.

The one place I zeroed in on immediately was the kitchen everything was stainless steel the cupboards where basically glass with wood trim. I smiled at the luxury style kitchen "oh this is never going to look as good as it does now".

"Hey Woman get your ass in here did I not saw I have big kid gifts" I sighed and joined my friends and boyfriend in the living room. On the wood coffee table sat at least five different kinds of alcohol some stuff to mix or chase it with and lots and lots of gummy bears.

My eye twitched "you guys want me of all people to get drunk while my boyfriend is here for shame" I said slightly irritated. "Hey not our fault we didn't know he was staying 'sides whets the probs if it wasn't him it would be one of us three" Chiko said like it was nothing.

I coughed blushing as mori looked over at me "I don't mind it's just that I haven't had something to drink since before sagi was born". Uma ignored my words and poured shots of whiskey and handed one to myself and one to mori "oh I see you're ignoring me as usual oh well you only live once".

I tipped my head back pour the liquid in I swallowed feeling the golden liquid burn as it went down. I coughed a bit oh I had to get used to that again "damn I needed that".

Uma smiled "we know why you think we bought it Sagi asking to go somewhere is just good timing" I shook my head and looked at mori. He was just staring at the still full shot glass "oh my god I'm sorry Mori I'm sorry I forgot to ask if you drink".

I sighed that just like Uma he never asked just assumed everyone had bad habits like us. "I have had a wine cooler before" a shiver went up my spine as Chiko turned her evil eyes towards my boyfriend.

"You sir have not lived" she said pointing a finger at him I glared at her. "Leave him alone one drinking at our age is not as frowned upon at home then it is here and second if he doesn't want to don't make him or no snuggles for chiko-riko" Chiko cried and looked at me. "I'm sorry Aziz don't deny the cuddles pwease" I swear this woman was worse than my daughter.

"Aziza you really don't remember what day it is do you" I blinked apparently today was something special and I missed that memo. "Are you serious you know for someone who came in and took over the throne of our group you're an idiot you sure you're not blonde Chiko asked checking the roots of my hair.

I slapped her hand away "of course I know what day it is I'm just trying to see if you knew" I lied threw my teeth. Uma raised a brow and smirked "oh then tell us what is so special about today".

"Um I...uh...maybe...no that was a few months ago...hmmmmm...ok ok I admit it I have no idea what you're talking about" I looked at mori as he coughed a little and noticed the very empty shot glass. "It's your birthday stupid" I blinked and snatched Saris phone from her hand and looked at the calendar.

Well damn it was I should have realized my birthday wasn't to far from sagi's I was just so caught up in everything I forgot. "Oops" I said handing the phone back and pouring myself another shot.

"Yup and we cake and gifts and all sorts of goodies" Sari this time said in a very Chiko like manner. I shrugged and downed another happily before grabbing some gummy bears and eating them. That when I noticed Uma was re-filling shots for everyone "you know we are a bad influence on Morikis said frowning.

Mori came over and sat behind me in what could only be considered my chair it was big enough that Chiko and I could fit in it alone but as soon as mori came over Chiko got up and laid on the love seat. Mori picked me up sat down and placed me between his legs.

"Well give me a shot and the presents then we shall have cake" I said handing mine and moris shot glasses in. Uma filled us up and handed them back I just downed it and giggled tingling suggested I was buzzed 2 more and will be good I'm a light weight compared to my friends.

But the way Mori was cuddling up to me I think he was evens more of a light weight then I was. Chiko pulled out at 6 different brightly colored boxes of different shapes and sizes and handed them to me.

I smiled and took the one that was obviously clothes by the shape of the box and saw the intricate hand writing of Chiko on the paper. I had a feeling I shouldn't open the box near mori but it was too late since Chiko spotted which one I was holding.

I tore off the paper and lifted the lid off the white box pushing the tissue paper aside I blushed. Inside was a pair of silk pjs normally that wouldn't be bad but the top might as well have been a freaking silk bra. And I knew my blush got worse when mori reached in and held it up "cute" was all he said.

Chiko beamed triumphantly "I knew someone would like it" in my mind I was strangling her. I quickly picked up the next I just got threw the last five quickly, I got a new camera a laptop couple of tickets good for any movie at the theater a gift card to a clothing store and to my surprise a nice new blue guitar though I knew what it was by the wrapping just wasn't sure what it was doing in the pile of presents.

"Thanks guys this was great" I smiled and reached for the whiskey again pouring another shot for myself and surprisingly Mori asked for more. "You sure Takashi you seem to be on a pretty good buzz right now" he nodded and I just sighed "all right but I am not responsible for anything you do".

I poured myself Chiko Uma and Sari and mori some more all of us where feeling good but 4 minutes and 2 shots later we where better. I was of course at this point drunk and Mori well he was worse though he didn't seem to show it except for little signs.

That was until he stood up and couldn't stay up I laughed so much that I rolled off the chair and laid there on my back for what felt like ever. That was until I felt some one crawl onto of me I looked up and blushed as moris face was right in my field of vision.

I blinked threw the drunken haze "Takashi what you doing". Or at least that's what I tried to say it might not have sounded so good coming out of my mouth.

In the next second Mori leaned down and captured my lips in his and I was shocked. The few weeks we had been dating he would only peck me on the cheek but there was nothing more than that and even that was rare.

My drunken self though didn't let me think much more before my arms circled around his shoulders and I kissed back. I had completely forgotten people where here until I heard "woo its getting steamy in here go get a room you pervs".

Then I felt a pillow hit the top of my head I broke away blushing as I booked at my friends. I was going to mumble sorry but Mori just picked me up and carried me off bridal style to the master suite.

Oh what did I create I thought to myself well unit I got another kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**I no own anything but the oc's...this chappy is all lemony goodness though my lemons are not that great XD**

* * *

**_I was going to mumble sorry but Mori just picked me up and carried me off bridal style to the master suite._**

**_Oh what did I create I thought to myself well unit I got another kiss._**

I was dropped on the large queen bed it felt like a cloud. I snuggled into the warm covers sighing happily wiggling around all drunk like. Giggling like a little girl.

"Az" I looked up my eye lids half closed sighing happily. I closed my eyes until I felt the bed dipped then I opened one and looked over to see Mori laying next to me. "Aw are you tired" I said giggling with a fake pout on my face. He shook his head and was suddenly on top of me pinning me down.

A blush creped onto my face as I looked up into his half lidded eyes that where filled with desire. "Taka-"I was cut off by his mouth crashing onto mine. At first I froze but then I realized and kissed him back my arms wrapping around his neck I stroked his neck softly. He broke away for a second and I gave a pout that was until he took his shirt off.

I felt drool coming on and I couldn't help but take in his form he had a really amazing chest. He quickly took off my shirt and I blushed as he took in my form. I looked down and my blush reached the tip of my ears I forgot I put on the black lacey push up bra with little pink flowers on it.

I was about to say something when Mori kisses me again all thoughts flew out of my mind. His mouth left mine and I was going to wine but he kissed the side of my mouth then to my ear and next my neck. I sighed happily feeling his hot mouth over the tender flesh. I let out a soft moan as he nibbled on the small of my neck and a hand traveled to my breast.

He fondled the mound threw the cloth I felt my nipple harden at his touch. He must have felt the hardening bud because he squeezed it causing me to gasp out in pleasure as he did. I felt his hand moving to the front clasp of the only thing between him and the squishy mound.

I knew he removed it by the soft breeze I know felt there his calloused hands found my bare breast I groaned. His mouth trailed down my neck and to my breast. He trailed down my breast to capture the hard nipple in his mouth. I moaned a bit louder as he licked and sucked on the nub.

As he bit down softly on the hard nub I squirmed wiggling from the pleasure. His hand moved down my stomach his touch light driving me slightly mad. His hands found my shorts as he undid them and slid them off as far as he could I helped by kicking them off.

His hands then traced the flower pattern on the matching lace underwear. I squirmed again soft moans continue to spilled from my lips as he playfully traced every flower and pattern on the lacey under things. His hands traveled up and down my thighs lightly driving me crazy.

He pulled away and I wined loudly as he got up off the bed. I leaned up on my arms watching him my head swimming a bit from the alcohol. I did notice though that he was taking his pants off and also his boxers I smiled sloppily.

Suddenly I was pinned again the warmth of his body felt good. He reached down and pulled off my own underwear. His fingers immediate found the area between my thighs he quickly traced over the lips of my woman area.

I was squirming again moans filled the air as his fingers played with laces no one had before. I wasn't a virgin but that was different there wasn't love like I felt here granted it was sloppy drunk sex but I could still feel the love or was that too much whiskey.

My thoughts where stopped short as his fingers found the sensitive nub in between my thighs. I couldn't help but let out a loud moan as he rubbed it. My hands trailed down his stomach I found his own member I stroked his length he gave a grunt.

I smiled and kept at it for a few moments pumping my hand as he stroked my clit. Our moans mingled together he let go of my nipple but kept his head stayed right on my breasts. Soon though he pulled my hand away from himself and moved his hand again I whined rather loudly I was enjoying myself way too much for him to stop.

"If you want me to stop at anytime tell me" I was shocked but I smiled and nodded at him wrapping my arms around his neck as he moved between my legs positioning him. The next second passed slowly but soon I felt him pressing against my entrance he entered slowly I bit my lip.

I guess I was still tight but I would assume that was normal with no sexual contact. He pushed in farther and I moaned louder than before he grunted in my ear as he started pumping in and out.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as he went faster our moans growing louder with each thrust we were wrapped around each other. My head went back as thrust my back up the pressure slowly building in my abdomen. His hand squeezed at my breast again pinching at my nipple. I cried out in pleasure not sure how to take the difference in the different stimuli.

"Mori" I said in a moan it made him stop and I smiled and moved from him he seemed upset that I did this but that stopped when I straddled his hips and positioned myself for him to enter. He let out a moan as I slid down his length I waited a second to get accustomed to the sudden deepness.

I then started bouncing up and down using my legs for leverage. Our moans filled the room he started thrusting his hips upward as well I felt my body tighten I knew I was Cumming. Apparently he was to because he thrust upward letting out a loud moan.

A few seconds later I rolled off of him and laid next to him burying his face in his chest. We caught our breath silently he wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face in his neck and listened as he fell asleep I closed my eyes soaking up the warmth and falling asleep myself forgetting all my worries right then just enjoying this time.

* * *

**have fun reading this next chappy you shall see her and Mori's relationship annd his family.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I no own anything but the oc's**

* * *

**_I buried my face in his neck and listened as he fell asleep I closed my eyes soaking up the warmth and falling asleep myself forgetting all my worries right then just enjoying this time._**

The next morning I woke up to the door being slammed open. I slowly open my eyes and looked over Chiko was drooling and I rubbed my eyes. "What do you want" I grumbled up at her I blinked realizing there was a moving warm pillow next to me.

I looked over and I felt steam come out of my ears there was a naked Mori next to me. I stood up realizing I was naked I walked over pushed Chiko out of the door way slamming the door closed and locking it.

When I looked back at the bed Mori was awake he was staring at me. My blush became a deeper red "I'm sorry about last night" he shook his head. I went to box that held my clothes I grabbed out a pair of boxers that I wore as pajamas.

I felt a hand on my wrist and Mori pulled me to him. He wrapped an arm around me I looked over at him "don't be sorry" was all he said.

I smiled at him and snuggled up to him. We could have stayed like that for a while but someone started pounding on it "AZ~ we want breakfast will you make it for us please~".

I sighed hearing Uma and Chiko in unison "yeah fine I'll be out there in a second". I heard them yell out in happiness and I grabbed Mori's shirt "I'm using this k~" I winked at him and put it on.

When I finally did make it out to the living room I saw Uma Chiko and Sari in the kitchen looking completely lost. "Seriously how to you all survive without me" they all looked at me with a weird look on their faces. I picked up a bagel and popped a piece in my mouth "what".

Takashi came and stood next to me in a pairs of shorts that I had "some one got luck~ last night~" they all said in a sing song voice. I choked on my bagel Takashi patted my back. I grabbed a bottle of water out of Uma's hand and washed down the bread. "So what if I did" I said defiantly they all just laughed and Mori went red.

"nothing just stating a fact, oh some boy named Honey called said you can pick Sagi up around noon" I nodded and sighed working on breakfast by the time the French toast was done and eaten it was about 11.

"Well I am going to take a shower then you can Mori" he just nodded and I left him with the crazy people I call friends. I turned on the hot water making sure it was not to cold and not too hot. I stripped off my clothes and stepped in I sighed at the relaxing qualities in the warm water.

I looked around and found some high end body wash it smelled like peaches and cream. The same went for the shampoo and conditioner after I washed my body I got out and dried off. I quickly got some shorts and purple tank top on I sighed and took a brush out to the living room drying off my hair as I walked out.

"All right your turn when you're done we will go" Mori nodded and I sat on the couch brushing out my white locks. "So Az you must really like this guy" I blushed and kept brushing. "Yes I like him I could say it borders on love but it's too early to really tell I mean hell we aren't actually together "Uma looked shocked.

"What but you called him your boyfriend" I nodded and sighed setting the brush down as I finished. "I know it was a slip of the tongue I really want him to be but he hasn't said anything" they nodded.

I sighed and sipped on a water bottle until Mori walked out drying his hair I smiled as he was back in his jeans and shirt. "Ready to go it's about 11:45" he nodded and discarded the towel next to mine. I slipped on some flip flops and grabbed the keys that Chiko told me belonged to a new car.

I walked to the garage and opened the door my mouth dropped. Inside was a beautiful black 4 door Mercedes S65 AMG Sedan I touched the door handle and it unlocked. I felt my eye twitch "my parents bought this I bet there always about luxury".

I sighed and opened the door the interior was nothing short of amazing it was made of black leather and microfiber with accents of mahogany wood. I just sighed and got in "damn my parents they know I feel about this stuff" Mori slid in the passenger seat.

I pressed down the brake and pressed the start button and moved out of the garage and down the road. "You need to tell me which way to go" he nodded and pointed the way. Needless to say it was at least a good half hour drive to the middle of the country outside of Tokyo.

We pulled up and it was a large old style Japanese mansion. "Wow this is amazing" mori just shrugged and we both got out. As the doors shut I touched the handle to lock it I must admit for an over the top luxury car it was pretty cool.

Mori and I walked to the front door he just walked in and I stayed behind him a little apprehensive about just barging in. soon though I heard laughing and the unmistakable giggle of my three year old.

Mori opened a door that lead into a nice sitting room laying in the middle was my little girl in a neon purple tutu lime green leggings and a blue top. I sighed which drew her attention "mommy" she cried out happily and stood up running to me.

I picked her up smiling "did you have fun?" I asked her she nodded. "Yeah I had lots of fun Nana and papa where great" I tilted my head in confusion. Suddenly a man who looked just like an older mori stood up and a woman who also shared resemblance to Mori also stood up.

"She is a lovely little girl so full of energy" I put Sagi down and bowed slightly. "Thank you for letting her stay I'm sorry if she caused any trouble" the older man chuckled and shook his head.

"She was nothing of the sort it was nice having a younger child in the house again" I smiled and straightened up. "Oh where is Honey" Sagi looked at me and smiled "big brother had something to do with his family so he said I should stay with daddy's mommy and daddy".

I smiled at her "well that's good you behaved right". She looked offended "what I'm always good mommy" she instantly looked at mori and smiled. "Daddy I like your house can I come over lots" I did an anime fall my child was crazy.

"Sagi you have to ask his mom and dad for that dear" Sagi blinked then turned around running to the older couple. "Can I please I really like coming here" the older woman smiled warmly and nodded. "Of course dear how about we watch you when your mother is at school" the three year old jumped for joy.

"Yay tank you sooo much" I smiled to them and mori put an arm around my waist. "Thank you that would be a big helps I hope it's not too much trouble" I said to Moris parents. "Oh that's right we did not introduce our selves I am Akira Morinozuka and this is my wife Kotiko Morinozuka" I bowed slightly.

"It is nice to meet you I am Aziza Massri and I'm sure you heard my daughter is Sagira Massri" they smiled at me. "Ah so you're the woman who has our sons heart" I froze and looked at the couple. I then turned and looked at Mori who was blushing I smiled softly so he talked about me to his family.

"And don't worry dear we would never find our future grandchild a burden to have here" and now it was my turn to blush. "Um well ok" they chuckled and Mori sighed laying my head on Mori's shoulder.

"Sagi baby I'm sorry but we gotta go Uncle Uma and aunties Chiko and Sari are at home there waiting for us" she immediately looked excited. "Oh my gosh rewey yay pwesents" I face palmed my child was spoiled.

"We if you have company go get your stuff little one don't worry you will be back tomorrow" Sagi quickly bounded out of the room. "She is a lovely child Aziza" I smiled softly looking the way my girl had gone.

"Yeah she is the light of my life" I felt mori give my waist a squeeze and I turned to see Akira really close. I yelped in surprise and jumped back "sorry you scared me". Akira looked at me intently "so would you marry my son" I blinked in shock not really sure what to say.

"Father" Mori said to his father in a warning tone almost. "Well in all seriousness yes I would but not for the political gain my family and yours would benefit from it's for my own selfish reasons I love your son even though I have known him for so little time" Akira smiled in a big goofy grin and Mori froze.

"Oh well good because your parents called and we would all came to a conclusion that you will be engaged but only if you agreed" I sighed knowing that would defiantly be my parents. "Mommy I'm back lets go I wanna see uncle and aunties" I looked at my daughter and smiled.

"All right lets go" I turned around and bowed to Mori's family. "Thank you for letting Sagi staying here" they both smiled and nodded. "Your welcome and I enjoy having you in the family" I blushed and let myself being pulled by my daughter. Mori walked us out it was a slightly awkward silence I touched the handle unlocking it Sagi climbed into the booster seat that I had no idea was there tell now.

After I buckled her in I turned to Mori and smiled to him. He looked down to me "are you sure about agreeing to that" and I nodded. "I'm sure Mori its ok" he smiled at me and leaned down catching my lips.

When he finally pulled away I smiled "it would be best to hide this from the rest of the club you know it wouldn't be a good idea if they caught on". He frowned but nodded knowing I was right I kissed him again and got in the driver seat.

I turned the car on my mind working like crazy about my new status of a taken woman I sighed oh this was going to be tough to hide from the club and my friends.

* * *

**i know the whole engament thing was a little soon and all but high up families usually have arragned marriges so i thought it was cool and im also going to start using episodes starting with the renge one cuz i like the ones after that. oh also i just guessed Mori's moms name if you know it cool let me know but i couldnt find it soooo i guessed**


End file.
